Always Faithful
by Suki90
Summary: Olivia recibe un regalo sorpresa de su compañero con una extraña nota adjunta. ¿Qué es lo que descubre ella al leer entre líneas? *TRADUCCIÓN*


_******Disclaimer: **Los derechos de La Ley y el Orden UVE (Unidad de Victimas Especiales) no me pertenece. Derechos reservados a su respectivo autor._

_**N/A:** ¡Hola! Este es un oneshot que escribí hace tiempo, como una petición de s-prinkles en Tumblr, y dejé en un segundo plano. Pero la cosa es, que Warren Leight está por sacar una escena eliminada que probablemente haga que esto no sea anon. Así que, quiero sacar esto antes de que eso suceda. Lo haré un twoshot si esto recibe una buena respuesta. ¡Espero que les guste!_

_**NTSuki: **Recuerde que este fic no es mío, es una mera traducción. ¡Que la disfruten!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Always Faithful<strong>

Era un día normal. Si a eso le pudiera llamar lidiar con violadores, asesinos y pedófilos día a día. Olivia Benson caminó hacia el recinto sosteniendo un caso. Miró su destino, su escritorio en el centro del cuarto- pero se detuvo cuando vio una pequeña caja plana de cartón en él.

Observó la caja por un momento. Después, sus ojos pasearon por toda la habitación, buscando a la persona que había dejado eso ahí. Pero muchas personas se encontraban caminando por la extensa habitación. Quien haya dejado eso ahí ya se había marchado.

Olivia caminó cautelosa hacia su escritorio. Como detective no podía descartar la idea de que podía ser una trampa. Pero la caja era muy pequeña como para contener algo peligroso. Entonces…

Se sentó en la silla y distraídamente puso el caso en una esquina del escritorio. No podía despegar la mirada de la caja. Su mano derecha se cernía sobre ella mientras continuaba observándola. Era como si estuviera esperando que comenzara a hablar y le dijera que había dentro. Pero la curiosidad pronto se apoderó de ella. Tomó la caja en su mano izquierda y con la otra quitó la tapa.

Lo que allí vio fue un medallón dorado en una larga cadena. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. Esto no se lo esperaba. Puso la caja de nuevo en su escritorio y tomó el pendiente para examinarlo. En la parte frontal del ovalado emblema había un águila con sus alas extendidas, la cual en su pico tenía una bola que decía "Semper Fidelis". El águila se encontraba sobre un globo plateado con contenido dorado, el cual estaba sobre un ancla dorada con una cuerda de plata a su alrededor.

No fue sino hasta después, que Olivia se dio cuenta de la pieza blanca que estaba en la base de la caja. Lo tomó y lo desplegó con su mano libre. No demoró en reconocer la letra.

_Liv-_

_Esto era parte de mi uniforme de gala en el Cuerpo. Espero que te ayude a estar a salvo un tiempo._

_Amo te,_

_Elliot_

Olivia guardó silencio. Sus ojos fueron de la nota hacia el pendiente repetidas veces. Era un regalo de Elliot Stabler, su compañero y mejor amigo desde hacía doce años. El hombre que repentinamente se fue sin decirle una sola palabra.

Ella se sintió alagada pero a la vez confundida. A pesar de lo tan lindo que era el regalo, no era algo que Elliot hiciera de la nada. Después, algo resonó en su cabeza. _Semper Fidelis…_

Se giró hacia la computadora y buscó la frase en Google. El primer resultado fue un artículo de Wikipedia.

"_Semper Fidelis" es el latín de "Siempre Fieles". Mejor conocido en los U.S.A. como el lema de los Cuerpos de la Marina de los Estados Unidos._

_**Siempre fieles.**_

Se dirigió hacia la sección que se concentraba en la Infantería Marina

"_Semper fidelis" representa la dedicación y la lealtad individual que los Marinos tienen por el "Cuerpo y el País", incluso después de dejar el servicio._

_**Incluso después de dejar el servicio.**_

Olivia sonrió. Así que iba a regresar. Después de todo, la nota decía que él esperaba que el medallón la mantuviera a salvo 'por un tiempo'. Hasta que él estuviera listo para regresar.

Se encontró de nuevo viendo la nota. "Amo te", fue lo que firmó. En doce años, jamás había escuchado a Elliot decir algo así. Pero su intuición le dijo que era una frase en latín, justo como Semper Fidelis. Tecleó la frase en un traductor de latín y-

_**Te amo.**_

Olivia rompió en llanto. Esa era su forma de decirle lo que se había callado por más de doce años. Él sabía que sus instintos de detective se encenderían, sabía que seguiría las pistas de eso. Claves que decían más de lo que él pudiera decir en una simple nota.

Ahora sabía qué significaba ese regalo; lo entendía perfectamente. Era una disculpa por haberla lastimado y haberse ido como lo hizo, una promesa de regresar a trabajar eventualmente, y lo más importante, una confesión. Tomó cálidamente el pendiente en su mano. Sintiendo el frio metal contra su piel, rodeó pronto su cabeza con la cadena y tomó el águila entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos y presionó sus labios contra él, sus ojos aún dejaban salir algunas lágrimas.

— Yo también te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Bueno, espero que no los haya hecho llorar mucho ;). Por favor déjenme un comentario, siempre son de mucha ayuda. Y recuerden, si obtengo suficiente respuesta, ¡lo haré un twoshot! ¡Tengan un excelente día!

**NTSuki**: Yo realmente espero que si le den muchos reviews –sonrisa–. En fin, le agradezco muchísimo a Aquabreez93 por permitirme traducir tan hermoso Fanfic. Espero que me permita traducir más de sus obras.


End file.
